


Having A Friend For Dinner

by JingleBee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Cannibalism, Gen, Prompt Fic, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingleBee/pseuds/JingleBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How far would you go for a friend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having A Friend For Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from ScifiIdeas.com  
> A human protagonist is upset to learn of the death of her alien friend. She decides to travel with the body back to her friend's home-world to attend the funeral, but she is surprised to learn that the aliens practice ritual cannibalism. Does she eat a chunk of her friend's body or insult the grieving family?

All the times they had. The adventures they embarked on. The bond they shared. And now here she was,with her heart on a plate in front of her.

 

One Terran month ago,Chloe Knight lost her First Mate,and best friend, Helion "Holly" Kashani,a Valdornian from her homeworld Valdor. A stray laser from some raider scum while exploring near an old moon. She tried not to blame herself but she did. Her crew tried to tell her not to blame herself,but she did. The reply message Holly's family sent back after receiving her corpse told her not to blame herself,but she still did. She made a promise to Holly. To protect her. To have her back as a part of the crew and as a friend. And now because of her error,her ship,her life is a lot emptier.

"Ms. Knight?"

"Hmm?" Chloe brought herself from her self-deprecation.

"We've arrived at Valdor,ma'am." The flight attendant said.

She looked out of the window of the starliner and sure enough,they were docked at the station in Valdor's capital. She gathered her bag,and pushed her way through the bustling crowd of Valdornians dotted with other races around the system until she stepped out into the grand,busy starship station. She scanned the crowd around her until she found what she was looking for. A group of green skinned humanoids,long antennae,bulging black eyes,with varying heights. She smiled and stepped towards them,approaching the eldest female.

"Hello Mrs. Kashani!"

"Oh hello Chloe! Our daughter has told us so much about you!" Mrs. Kashani said cheerfully.

Chloe greeted her friend's family as best as she could,putting on a facade to hide her sadness. Just for a little while,until she got to her hotel. Until she could flop down onto mattress and cry to sleep.

The next day,Chloe was dressed in traditional Valdornian funeral robes,heading to Holly's childhood home. She took her seat at the long dining table next to Hollys mother. Once again she put on her facade,making conversation with those around her about Holly's life before becoming an explorer,Holly's favorite things,Holly this and that,all dancing around the elephant in the room. That Holly was gone so young,and the woman who ended her was right among them chatting.

"Attention everyone." Holly's father broke everyone's attention by tapping his glass. "It is time."

A few of Holly's cousins played waiter to the table,handing everyone a covered plate.

The family grew silent,placing napkins on their laps and picking up their utensils.

  
"With Helion's death,she gives new life." said the father.

  
"With Helion's death,she gives new life." everyone repeated except Chloe.

  
Chloe quizzically lifted the cover of her plate and was horrified by what she saw.  
A heart resting on the plate,seasoned and garnished like fine cuisine.  
She looked at the other plates. Fingers for the children. Teeth for the uncle. The head chopped in two for the mother and father. Holly's beautiful head,which was smiling just a month ago,as bright as a nebula,now had a fork in it by her own father.

  
"What is this!?" Chloe exclaimed. "Some kind of sick joke?!"

  
"Why whatever do you mean dear?" the mother tried to calm Chloe.

  
"You're...you're eating Holly! This is disgusting!"  
  
"How dare you young lady" the father said,mouthful of chewed eyeball. "After we invite you into our home. Even when it's your fault she's on this plate at all!"

"Jagrar!" the mother said.

"Here comes drama." the eldest sister whispered.

  
"I...I don't understand.." Chloe started to feel faint. This couldn't be happening.

  
Silara,the eldest sister stood and placed her hand on Chloe's shoulder. "Look...this is just how things work on Valdor when someone dies. We gotta eat what's left. That's just how things are here."

"I...I can't...I can't just eat Holly..."

  
"It's what she would've wanted,dear."

  
"Mother,if she doesn't want too then-"

  
"She better eat that heart after getting her killed."

  
"Jagrar if I have to tell you again!"

"I wanted her to be a doctor,but no! She had to be roped in by the likes of her,and do something so dangerous!"  
  


Chloe remembered it was her fault. She could have done more. More to protect her friend. She spoke amongst the argument.

"If...it's what she would have wanted.."

And then,Chloe picked up her fork.

**Author's Note:**

> :y


End file.
